historyfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Multiverse Transfer/@comment-4844180-20130626210250/@comment-5135903-20130628081959
What you've proposed there is the 'braneworld' scenario of parallel universes, in which universes are on infinitely large 'branes,' of which there is an infinite number. The problem with adjusting the vibrations of strings is that, in string theory, particles are actually made up of strings and the particular vibration of a string determines what type of particle it is. For example, if I were to find a way to adjust the vibration of the string of an electron, I could turn it into a quark. To manipulate strings on such a small scale, you would need a monster-like particle accelerator light-years in diameter and energised by galactic quantities of energy (that's why particle physicists always want bigger and bigger accelerators, because it allows them to probe smaller and smaller distances). Also, I avoided the braneworld scenario for parallel universes because the characteristics of the universes are completely random. In quantum parallel universes, because of the nature of the wavefunction, a 'nearby' universe is very similar to our own universe, then the parallel universes get more and more different as they get 'further away' from our universe (see P.S.). In the braneworld, it is more than likely that nearby universes in hyperspace (higher dimensions) have different laws of physics from our own universe, which could mean that most of them are devoid of life. You would have to do a lot of searching to find a universe that had the same laws of physics as our own, never mind one that had a planet like Earth, with a history similar to Earth's. When I was talking about the probability of arriving at a particular universe being effectively zero, I meant that if a traveller selected a 'target universe' to travel to, there would actually be an infinite number of these target universes, almost exactly the same as each other. The traveller must go to one ''of these universes, meaning there is an infinite number of other universes in which the traveller does not arrive. Therefore, the traveller reaches their destination, but there is an infinite number of universes in which they didn't. In other words, from our point of view this 'infinite probabilities' idea functions to explain why a universe like the Real World hasn't been visited by people from other universes. From a multiverse traveller's point of view it makes no difference. P.S. You may have been wondering what I meant when I was talking about parallel universes being closer or further away from each other. Quantum parallel universes also occupy a type of hyperspace (which is different from extra dimensions) known as Hilbert space. The Hartle-Hawking theory also has 'imaginary time,' which runs perpendicular to regular time. There are actually four different types of parallel universe that I have come across (usually imaginatively referred to as Level I, Level II, Level III and Level IV universes). All of them include the concept of infinity at some point. '''The Abridged Version (as per Avetzan1):' What I wrote about the infinite probability and whatnot is only to serve as an explanation for why we don't see multiverse travellers in the real world, therefore easing suspension of disbelief.